Returning
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Lame title, sorry, but I'm having an off week. This is the fourth installment of Life Debts. Rated for reasons
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, I've finally gotten around to writing the fourth installment. Enjoy the first chapter and rated for future chapters.**_

Marco laid on his back as Katherine worked on his arm and Derrick worked on his leg. Sighing and shaking his head, Katherine looked down and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Are you still upset about what happened a few months back?" Marco looked up and frowned, "Kid, what do you think would've happened if your mother didn't do that? Do you think Princesses Ram and Butterfly, Hekapoo and young Higgs would like it if they were to raise those children by themselves because you were foolish to do that?"

"Star probably would've hexed me to hell and back, Hekapoo would've chained me to Nachos and drag me all over her dimension until I learn a lesson, Higgs probably would be using me for target practice and Sophia…I don't know what she'd do, but I imagine it won't be good,"

"You'd be dead," Derrick commented, looking up, "Kid, we told you the day we carved those runes in your arm and leg what they do, we even showed you a book on every rune in Mewman history, and told you which each one does. You wouldn't have walked away with your life if your mother hadn't have done that,"

Marco frowned before the sound of a door opening caught their attention, "Which is why we're going to knock some sense into him when you two are finished."

They looked up and sa Higgs's parents standing by the door, "Lord and Lady Firefly? What are you two doing here? Katherine and Derrick usually like to be alone when they're fixing my arm and-"

"And you usually come looking for us, or Odion and Zabodo for a sparring march after your arm and leg are fixed, so we're going to save you the trouble and wait here until you're finished, kid," Henry glared at the half Latino young man and Marco swallowed hard.

The sound of two wrenches tightening a couple of bolts, followed by Marco hissing in pain soon filled the air. Marco sat up and groaned as he rubbed his shoulder and looked at the two engineers, "You two really have to start warning me before you connect the nerves,"

The two simply shrugged their shoulders as Marco stood up and starched before looking at Higgs's parents, "So…how are we going to do this sparring match? Are you two going to-" before he could finish, he felt a fist make contact with his left cheek and he fell back onto the table.

Looking up, he rubbed his cheek as he saw Rebecca running her fist, glaring at him, "Okay, we're starting now." He groaned as he stood up, "You won't get that lucky next-" before he could finish, he felt another fist hit his right cheek, sending him back with a force once more.

Marco growled as he sat up and rubbed his head, "Would you give me a chance to stand-"

"We told you kid, we're going to knock some sense into you," Rebecca narrowed her eyes, "You were going to leave our daughter, Princess Butterfly, Princess Ram and Hekapoo to raise those children by themselves while you went and allow yourself to die?"

"I was doing that so they can get the kids back and-"

"And then what?" Henry arched a brow and shook his head, "Look kid, we're grateful you saved our daughter, along with Queen Moon and Princess Butterfly, but going to let yourself nearly get killed for nothing? You are aware that there is no way to bring back the dead, and Princesses Butterfly and Ram, Hekapoo and Higgs will be in a depressive state if you were to go through with that foolish plan of yours."

Marco growled as he narrowed his eyes and looked away, "And then what do you think would've happened?" Marco ignored Rebecca and she sighed as she shook her head, "They would've allowed the depression to take hold of them before they died, leaving the children orphaned,"

Marco looked back at the two with wide eyes, "That's right, because of your foolish thinking, Princesses Nova and Melissa, Prince Daniel, young Amber and even our grandson will be orphaned,"

Marco growled under his breath before looking back at the two engineers, "Don't look at us," Katherine sighed and shook her head, "They're right. They would've entered a depressed state, much like you're in now, and the depression would've swallowed them whole and those kids will be without either of their parents,"

"No…I…no," Marco hissed and shook his head, "I haven't thought that far ahead…what the hell was I thinking?" he looked back at Higgs's parents and took a deep breath, "And I'm guessing Star's parents want to take a crack of me too?" the two knights stared at him silently, "I guess I owe you for this reality check…thanks,"

"Yeah…but for now, you better go see if the others need any help with the kids," Rebecca slightly nodded before she and her husband turned their backs towards him, "And try to think everything through properly. We'd hate to have to give you another reality check so soon," Marco nodded as he watched them walk out of the room.

Katherine and Derrick looked at Marco and Derrick shook his head, "Well kid, you better go check on them. From the looks of everything these past few months, they're worried about you,"

"Yeah…I'll see you two around the castle," Katherine and Derrick nodded as they watched as Marco walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 _ **And the first chapter is completed. I've got a few things up my sleeve for this one, so be on your toes and be prepared for anything to happen. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am terribly sorry for the long wait on this one. It's not like I forgotten it, it's just I hit a brick wall after the first chapter, but I guess that's to be expected after writing three parts to a series already. Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Marco walked into the room and saw Star playing with Nova, Higgs talking to Jacob, Sophia playing with the twins and Hekapoo rocking a screaming Amber in her arms. Clearing his throat, the four looked up and Star arched a brow, "What the hell happened to you Marco? Why is there a-"

"Uh…L-Lord and Lady Firefly knocked some sense into me after Katherine and Derrick fixed my arm and uh…yeah…knocked me on my ass," Higgs chuckled as she shook her head and looked down at her son, "Anyway…I uh…I was thinking and…I want to go to earth,"

The room fell silent as the four looked him in disbelief, "Are you insane?" Higgs hissed, shaking her head and holding Jacob close to her, "Don't you remember what they did to you, what they almost did to our children an-"

"I know, but I'm not suggesting we take the kids. I wouldn't dream of putting them in that type of danger," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Listen…I just to go back to earth. I want to know how my dad is doing since mom died and I would like to try and talk to Hayley, Janna and Jackie," the four looked at each other before looking back at Marco as he rubbed the back of his head, "It's just…well…I don't know,"

The four sighed before looking back down at their children again as they heard the voice of Moon speak, "So when do we leave?" Marco jumped and looked back to see Star's parents, Higgs's parents and Katherine and Derrick standing behind him, "Well boy, when are we going? We'll have Odion and Zabodo watch the children if you five are uncomfortable bringing them-"

"I uh…was actually hoping you guys can watch them an-" before he could finish, Katherine and Derrick stepped closer to him, Katherine narrowing her eyes, "Uh…hi?"

"You have a bad habit breaking your arm and leg just shortly after we fix it," Katherine poked Marco's chest as Marco's eyes widened and swallowed hard, "And you know our rule. You're wearing our equipment, so you're stuck with us. No one else is allowed to preform maintenance on you, do you understand?"

"Scarily so," Marco cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, "We uh…we should leave after the kids go to bed for the night. They usually sleep throughout the night an-"

"We're actually taking them with us," Star, Sophia, Hekapoo and Higgs said in unison and everyone looked at them, "Marco, you know if we're not here when Nova, Daniel, Melissa, Amber and Jacob wake up, they're going to scream, and even though Odion and Zabodo watched them before, they won't know what to do if they're like that, so we'll take them with us," Marco growled under his breath as he slowly nodded and Hekapoo handed Amber over to him before she opened a portal. Amber began crying and Marco comforted his half demon daughter before everyone stepped through the portal.

Standing in the middle of the street, everyone looked around the nearly destroyed city as Hekapoo took Amber from Marco. Higgs looked at Marco and shook her head, "Wow nerd, you lived in a real dump an-"

"This…this can't be Echo Creek," Marco looked at Hekapoo and arched a brow, "Where are we?"

"Echo Creek, California," Hekapoo narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "I know how to work the dimensional scissors, muscles," Marco took a deep breath and slowly nodded before the sound of a couple of footsteps running up behind them could be heard.

Turning around, Moon held her hand out and everyone saw Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson trapped in a magical bubble, "Alfonzo, Ferguson?" Marco stepped closer to the two and arched a brow, "What the hell are you two doing? And what happened here?"

"What hap…are you insane! Your lackies did this!" Alfonzo snapped, hitting his fist against the bubble, "You metal gear freaks destroyed Echo Creek!"

"Janna, Jackie and Hayley?" Marco narrowed eyes, "What the hell did they do? And what do you mean by lackies? They don't work for anyone as far as I know…where are they now?" the two crossed their arms and looked away, "Where are they?" looking at the half Latino young man, they looked away again and Marco sighed before he looked back and nodded towards Moon, who lowered the bubble, freeing the two.

Marco stood over the two as he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, "Where are they?" The two grunted before standing up and led the group down the street.

Standing outside of a building, everyone except for Marco stared at it in confusion as Marco's face paled. Looking back, he saw Alfonzo and Ferguson running down the street, "Are you sure they're in there?" the two ignored him as they continued to run down the street.

Marco groaned and shook his head before looking back at the building, sweat running down his face, "Marco?" Sophia spoke and Marco looked at the anthropomorphic ram, "What's wrong? It's just a building,"

"This…this is a…factory that manufactures animatronics,"

"Oh…and you have that thing and animatronics frighten you, huh?" Star questioned.

Marco nodded, "And not just animatronics. Automatonophobia is a fear of anything that represents false life including, but not limited to animatronics, puppets, ventriloquist dummies, mannequins and marionettes," ( _ **author fact, I suffer from a mild case of automatonophobia, and my fear mainly centers around mannequins.**_ ) Marco sighed and shook his head before he turned his back towards the building, "If I go in there, I'll be useless, so we should just go see my dad and then get the hell out of dodge,"

"Well, you wanted to talk to them, and since you said you're going to be useless if you go in there, we'll go in and get them out," Marco looked back and saw Higgs's parents, Katherine, Derrick and River walking towards the building.

Seeing the five step inside the building, Marco sighed and shook his head, "One look from the soulless eyes and they be paralyzed with fear," Star, Higgs, Hekapoo, Sophia and Moon looked at him in confusion as the four children babbled.

 _ **Again, I am sorry for the insanely long wait…please enjoy this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star's Keyblade4114: Nothing good.**_

 _ **Starco4everr: Thank you.**_

 _ **Guest: That was completely by accident. I was planning on bringing it back sooner or later and you posted your review and…well…I guess that was the push I needed.**_

 _ **Momijifan Low-Ki: Good to hear.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the next chapter.**_

River, Rebecca, Henry, Katherine and Derrick walked around the factory, looking at the dismantled parts that littered the floor, "Heh, the kid can lose a few limbs, save people from a sex trade, spar against four of the strongest knights of the Butterfly family, but some robots frighten him?" Rebecca sighed and shook her head, "Let's just find these little brats and drag them out so he can talk to them," a loud crash caught their attention and they looked back to see a pair of glass eyes staring down at them.

Moon, Star, Sophia, Higgs, Hekapoo and Marco stood outside of the factory before Marco sighed and shook his head before handing Daniel to Moon and began walking towards the factory, "And where are you going?" he heard Sophia ask, "You said so yourself, if you go in there, you're going to be useless and-"

"I'm the one who wanted to talk to the three, so I'm going in there to help," before anyone could argue, Marco ran towards the building and the five groaned before following him.

The six walked through the factory when Star looked at her best friend and saw his eyes was down as he slightly shook, "Marco? What are you doing?"

"If I don't see their soulless glass eyes, I'll be fine…just keep moving, just keep moving,"

The five looked at each other before Moon spoke, "Are you all right, dear boy? You're acting a little-"

"Just keep moving, just keep moving," Marco repeated as they continued to walk around.

The six of them heard screaming followed by rapid footsteps and they looked back as the children began to scream. River, Katherine, Rebecca, Henry and Derrick ran up to them. Stopping in front o the six, they panted before Katherine spoke, 'Those eyes…those damn soulless eyes…what the hell is this place?"

"Just keep…a place that manufactures animatronics…moving, just keep moving," everyone looked at the half Latino young man as Marco turned and continued to walk away with his head down as he muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked at Star, Moon, Sophia, Hekapoo and Higgs in confusion and Higgs sighed as she shook her head, "He's…trying to overcome his fear or something…he's been like this since we walked into this place," everyone turned and began to follow Marco.

The group came to a dead end where they heard Janna groan and they looked back, "What the hell are you idiots doing here? You've done enough damage, Diaz and…what the hell are you doing in here in the first place? You'd usually piss your parents at the sight of an animatronic,"

"I'll let you know when I care, Ordonia…right now I want to talk to you three," Janna hummed and arched a brow, "Let's go outside and talk…I uh…my kids are with us and I don't want them exposed to this environment any longer,"

"And what if we refuse?" Star held her wand out while Hekapoo tightly held a pair of scissors and Higgs held her dagger in her free hand, "Am I supposed to be scared? There's nothing you three can do that will top Diaz's horrible behavior an-" a bright light caught her attention and she looked at Marco to see the fingertips on his right hand glowing and she narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll destroy your arm and leg and drag you out of this factory. Call the other two and let's go outside and talk," Janna grunted and shook her head before she turned and walked away and the others soon followed.

Janna, Jackie and Hayley crossed their arms and they stared at the group in front of them with narrowed eyes before Jackie growled and hissed, "So…why are you here? Marco destroyed our lives not once, but twice, out parents committed suicide after our last encounter an-"

"And that's their own damn fault," Marco looked up and shook his head, "You three should know I play by the laws of the universe, I told you idiots that the day I repaid the favor," the three looked down at their missing limbs as Marco lifted his arm up, "Now…why were Alfonzo and Ferguson so paranoid when they saw us? They referred to you three as metal gear freaks…what the hell happened after you helped Ludo?"

"Well like Jackie said," Hayley scoffed and crossed her arms, "The second time you destroyed our lives, our parents couldn't bear the thought of being less human than they were…and we can't blame them. You destroyed ours and our mothers' wombs after-"

"After you idiots had the bright idea to kidnap and inflict bodily harm to my children and I also destroyed your fathers' testicles," everyone watched as Marco stepped closer to the three, "I admit, I was somewhat wrong for doing that," the three stared at him in disbelief as Marco took a deep breath and crossed his arms, "But they chose to end their own suffer on their account, not mine, and in case you forgot, my mother allowed herself to die so we can save Nova, Amber, Melissa, Daniel and Jacob from Ludo,"

"It should have been-" before Janna could finish, she fell back with a force and everyone looked at Marco.

"You could've at least warned her you were going to slug her, Diaz!" Hayley snapped.

"Shut up!" the glasses wearing young woman flinched as Marco straightened himself up and shook his head, "There is no rune or spell that can resurrect the dead, but maybe there something that can undo the damage that I've done,"

"So we can get our-"

"You can _possibly_ get your reproductive organs back, but the four of us are stuck like this until the day we die," Marco gestured to his arm and leg, glaring at Jackie, "But at the moment, all of that is just a theory and you three are probably going to go without having children for the rest of your lives,"

The air between the large group grew still before Hekapoo stepped closer to Marco and whispered in his ear, "What are you planning, muscles? What if you're just getting their hopes up an-"

"There's a catch," everyone looked at Janna as she stood up and rubbed her cheek, "There's always a catch with you anymore,"

"Of course there is," Marco smirked and stepped closer to the Filipino young woman, "You should've known that after that day. An eye for an eye, right…so what do you think I want in exchange for your reproductive organs to be restored?' the three looked at him as Marco shook his head, "I want you three to publicly apologize for terrorizing the city and to leave them alone," the three stared at him as he narrowed his eyes, "Either give me an answer or we're walking away,"

The air grew still before Marco turned his back on the three and began walking away, "Alright fine!" Jackie snapped and Marco looked over his shoulder, "We'll publicly apologize to everyone, just help us get our lives back!" Marco growled and slowly nodded.

 _ **Well…I'm going with a different route then I had originally planned. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
